The present invention relates to a cord lock holder for attaching a cord lock with a cord passing therethrough to an attaching object, and an article having the cord lock with a cord passing therethrough and a portion tightened by the cord in which the cord lock is operated properly.
A tightening cord W is used for tightening an opening of a bag and the like, and is often provided with a cord lock 200 at a drawing end thereof as shown in FIG. 10. The cord lock 200 is fixed to the cord W in a state that the cord W passes through the cord lock 200. The cord lock 200 can be released from the cord W, so that the cord lock 200 is moved along the cord W to a desired position of the cord W.
FIG. 10 shows an example such that the cord lock 200 is disposed at the drawing end of the tightening cord W passing through an opening 102 of a hood 101 of a parka 100′. Conventionally, the cord lock 200 with the cord W passing therethrough is attached to the cord W, and is not attached to an article with the cord W, i.e., the parka 100′ in FIG. 10.
However, in the example shown in FIG. 10, the value of the article is increased by attaching the cord lock 200 in a condition that the article is provided with the cord W and the cord W passes through the cord lock.
Namely, in the example shown in FIG. 10, the cord lock 200 is attached to the cord W drawn out between an upper grommet 103 and a lower grommet 104 at a collar of the parka 100′. When the opening 102 of the hood 101 of the parka 100′ is tightened, it is necessary to pull a portion of the cord W between the upper grommet 103 and the lower grommet 104, and the cord lock 200 is re-attached to the cord W. However, it is possible to mistakenly pull another portion of the cord W between the upper grommet 103 and the cord lock 200. In this case, if the cord lock 200 is attached to the parka 100′ and covers the upper grommet 103, it is easy to pull a proper portion of the cord W.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a cord lock capable of being attached to a desirable position easily and properly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cord lock holder for attaching a cord lock to a desirable position easily and properly. Accordingly, it is possible to use the cord lock properly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.